A twoleg of StarClan
by Icefang Med Cat
Summary: What happens when Hannah Mortel wanders into the woods? She gets turned into a cat, that's what! Please R&R this!
1. Chapter 1

**(Authors note: This is a sequel to Stringstar and Windstar! I hope you enjoy it! Please remember to R&R!)**

**A Twoleg story**

**BarkClan**

Leader- Foxstar- An orange tom with a white tail tip

Deputy- Blackfur- a Black tom with a brown face

Medicine cat- Wingtail- a dark-grey she-cat

Apprentice- Ripplepelt- a long haired gray tom with blue eyes

Warriors- Flakefur- Golden brown tabby tom- Birdflower's mate

Heartface- ginger she-cat with blue eyes and an unusual heart shape on her face

Cloverfur- a brown she-cat with a white clover shape on his flank

Vineheart- a black she-cat cat with white paws and amber eyes

Crackedfur- a dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Rootheart- a pale white tom with amber eyes

Apprentices- Lightpaw- a golden brown she-cat and blue eyes

Gingerpaw- a light ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Queens- Birdflower- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**LeafClan**

Leader- Windstar- A white tom with blue eyes

Deputy- Curvetail- a grey tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Medicine cat- Coralstorm- a grey tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Apprentice- Shellstorm- a white and cream she cat with a black nose and blue eyes

Warriors- Blinkingeyes- a pale ginger she-cat who constantly blinks

Coldfur- a light shade of gray with darker grey spots- Waxflower's mate

Waterclaw- smoky black tom with blue eyes- Icestar's mate

Apprentices- Leafpaw- a golden brown she-cat with green eyes- Waterclaw

Greenpaw- a grey tom with a black nose and green eyes- Coldfur

Queens- Waxflower- a golden brown she-cat with green eyes

Elders- Lightheart- golden brown she-cat

**GrassClan**

Leader- Crystalstar- a small tortoiseshell tom with green bluish-white eyes

Deputy- Rootfur- a pale brown she-cat with grey eyes

Medicine Cat- Heatpelt- dusky brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentice- Seedpelt- a grey she cat with blue eyes

Warriors- Snowpelt- a white tom with brown patches and amber eyes- Candlefoot's mate

Waspsting- a brownish-yellow tom with a brown and white underbelly

Shrubheart- a golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Creakwater- a dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentices- Frostpaw- Pure white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Nosepaw- Tabby tom with green eyes

Blanketpaw- a dark ginger she-cat with a black patch on her pelt

Queens- Candlefoot- a pale yellow she-cat with amber eyes

**MudClan**

Leader: Shadestar- a black tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Nightfoot- a black tom with blue eyes- Shadestar's twin

Medicine cat: Mistheart- a grey she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice- Hawkpaw- a brown tom with black stripes and blue eyes

Warriors: Hamfur- a pure Cream-colored kittypet tom with amber eyes

Rayheart- A brown tom with black stripes and Blue eyes

Vultureclaw- a black and brown she-cat with one amber eye and one grey eye

Grubpelt- a brown she-cat with black stripes

Riverstone- a pure white she cat with blue

Apprentices- Hawkpaw- a brown tom with black stripes and blue eyes- mentor- Mistheart

Queen- Fernleaf- a black she cat with white paws and green eyes

Fringepelt- golden brown she-cat with blue eyes

Elders- : Birdbeak- golden brown tabby tom with a black nose

**Chapter 1**

Hannah sat on her couch, looking out the window. 2 years ago, her pet named Ham ran away into the woods in her backyard. Now she stared at it, hoping she see him again.

Hannah was a kitty freak. She had 8 cats, 7 now, and Ham was her absolute favorite.

Now as she stared out the window, she thought, _How come he ran away? Is there something in there that is calling to him?_

---------

Shadestar was in his den, dreaming. In it, he saw Hamfur running away from a twoleg. The twoleg stumbled into camp, and everyone ran. But, Hamfur, realizing it was his own owner, demanded that she stay in the camp for the night, since it was far from home.

Whistlesong and Stringstar then came upon the twoleg that night. They turned her into a cat. Shadestar stared, and Whistlesong turned to face him. "An unexpected cat will come."

Shadestar awoke. It was dawn, and he decided to talk to Nightfoot.

Nightfoot was talking with Riverstone and Hawkpaw when Shadestar came over. "What is it?" Nightfoot asked.

"I had a dream." Shadestar admitted. "In it, Hamfur brought a twoleg into camp, and the twolegs was turned into a cat."

Nightfoot turned his head to the side. "A twoleg… turning into one of us?" Nightfoot stared at his twin questionably. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure!" Shadestar obliged. "Are you questioning your leader?"

"No sir." Nightfoot apologized. "It just seems highly unlikely."

---------

Hannah picked up a sleeping bag and prepared some food. She put the stuff in her backpack, along with her gameboy and a book. Then she headed into the woods. She was determined to find out what was in the woods that made Ham run away.

She had walked for about 2 hours, looking around, when a cat passed her by. It was cream-colored, and looked exactly like Ham.

"HAM!" She cried. "I found you!"

But Ham bolted away. Hannah ran, but she couldn't keep up to well. In about 10 minutes, she had lost him.

She wandered around a little bit more, when she saw Ham run under a rock. She reached out her hands to pick him up, but another cat, a black one, scratched her.

"Ow!" She said, jerking her hand back. When she turned around, she found a pure black cat staring at her.

"Twoleg!" It shouted.

Suddenly, about a dozen cats leaped up at her, scratching her.

"Ow!" She cried, but didn't give up her chance to grab Ham.

"It doesn't seem afraid of us, Shadestar!" A pure white she-cat said.

"Maybe this is the cat from my dream!" Shadestar ordered everyone to stop.

"Nonsense!" A cat that looked exactly like the one called 'Shadestar' said. "It is impossible for a twoleg to turn into a cat!"

"What are you talking about?" Hannah finally said. "I'm here for my cat, Ham!"

"SHE CAN SPEAK OUR TONGUE!" The white cat said. "And she can understand us! Something is strange about this twoleg."

"Riverstone, I'm telling you, this is the twoleg from my dream!"

Ham walked out. "Ham!" Hannah said, but he ignored her.

"Shadestar, it is a long way home. I think we should let Hannah stay for the night, so that she will have all of tomorrow to get home.

Hannah was getting frustrated. "WHAT IS GOING ON!" She finally asked.

Shadestar stepped forward. "We are going to let you stay at our camp for the night. Get comfy, and Hawkpaw, why don't you fetch her some moss?"

"I don't need moss, I have a sleeping bag…" But when Hannah pulled out the sleeping bag, it wasn't there, but instead was a big bed of moss.

As Hannah got ready to go to bed, she heard Riverstone say something to Hawkpaw. "You know, it's weird, because she doesn't have the scent of the twoleg, she smells like a cat!"

----------

When Hannah awoke the next day, she wasn't her usual self. Instead of her long, wavy brown hair, she had long brown fur and white paws.

"Why do I feel so warm today?" She muttered as she awoke. But when she tried to stand up, she fell. "Whoa!" She screamed, waking the whole camp.

Hannah walked over to a puddle. She stared at it for a very long time. Finally, she started to stutter, "I-I… I'm a c-c…cat!"

She started to cry. "What am I going to tell Todd?"

Ham (now called Hamfur) came into the clearing. "Who's Todd?" He asked.

"Don't you remember? Todd is my boyfriend!"

"You have a boyfriend? I thought guys were scared of you!"

Hannah stared hatefully at Hamfur. "Your going to wish you never said that!" She said, and began to playfully chase him around the clearing.

"AHEM!" Shadestar finally said. "Since Hannah is now a cat, and since she has become a friend to some of the cats here, I would like to welcome her to MudClan!"

All the cats in the clearing started to cheer. Hannah grew a smile on her face, one that hadn't been there in years. These cats seemed to love her. And she loved them.

Gravelpaw (Hannah) walked around the clearing, with her mentor, Hamfur. She had finally gotten used to clan life, and had already learned how to catch a mouse!

Hamfur lifted up his nose. "Gravelpaw, tell me, what do you smell?"

Gravelpaw lifted up her nose. "Twoleg! It smells like… TODD!"

Before Hamfur could say anything, Gravelpaw was running across the territory, to the smell.

---------

Todd was walking around. He had a strange feeling Hannah was in here. He looked around, and saw 2 cats running right at him. One, looking oddly like Hannah.

"Hey kitties!" He said, and the one brown one rubbed against his leg.

"Meow!" Gravelpaw said, and remembering that was not how humans talked, she talked normally.

"Hi Todd!"

Todd jumped back. "Oh my gosh this cat can talk!"

"Todd, it's me, Hannah! StarClan turned me into a cat!"

Todd fainted.

"Oh dear." Gravelpaw mewed to Hamfur. "Should we take him back to camp?"

"No way! Shadestar would KILL us!"

"Yeah, your right, but we can't just leave him here…"


	2. Chapter 2

"We could stuff him in the bushes!" Hamfur suggested.

"NO!" Gravelpaw protested.

"Well, what do you suggest?"

"Yeah, good point. Come on, help me lift him!" They two cats tried their hardest, but they didn't succeed. So they ended up dragging him instead.

"Oh no, look at that giant stain mark on his shirt that we left!" Gravelpaw cried.

"Who cares, now come on! We need to get back to camp."

"Coming!" The two cats rushed off, and soon they were back at camp.

"How was hunting?" Shadestar greeted them.

"It was good!" Hamfur reported, a fake smile on his face and a slight twitch in his eye. "Look, Gravelpaw caught a mouse and a snake!"

"That's great! You're really catching on fast, Gravelpaw!"

"Yeah, I feel like I'm in school again!" Suddenly, Hannah remembered college. "CRUD!" She said. All the cats turned their heads to the side, a confused look on their face. "I-I mean, MOUSEDUNG!" Gravelpaw corrected herself.

"What's wrong?" Hawkpaw asked her.

"Nothing, it's just that I just realized that I'm missing out on TONS of my college work."

"College?" Hawkpaw turned his head to the side.

"Basically training to earn stuff."

"Oh." Hawkpaw walked away. "If anyone needs me, I'm in my den."

Gravelpaw stood for a while. Hamfur prodded her in the side. "We should check on…" He started to whisper.

"Todd." Gravelpaw whispered back. "Come on, let's go."

The two cats walked into the bushes where they had hid Todd. "Todd!" Gravelpaw whispered in twoleg language. "Todd, are you ok?"

Todd got up and groaned. "Where am I?"

"You're in the bushes!"

"Why am I there?"

"Because you fainted and we put you there!"

Todd had failed to notice that a cat was talking to him again. "Well, why didn't you just drive me home?"

"I'M A CAT! I CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Hannah, how many times do I have to tell you? You're not a cat! I know you like to pretend you are, but…" Todd looked down, and saw Gravelpaw talking to him.

"I really am a cat!" Gravelpaw exclaimed. "I'm not pretending!"

This time Todd didn't faint. He tilted his head to the side. "Hannah?"

"Who's Hannah?"

Hamfur turned around to face her. "You're Hannah!"

"My name's Gravel…" Gravelpaw stopped. "Oh yeah! I've gotten so used to Gravelpaw I forgot that Hannah was my real name!" Gravelpaw started to laugh.

Todd had a puzzled look on his face. "How come you can talk human if you're a cat?"

Gravelpaw stopped laughing and started thinking. "I don't know." She finally concluded.

"And how come you turned into a cat?"

"Now that I can answer!" Gravelpaw shouted. "StarClan turned me into one!"

"StarClan?" Todd started to disbelieve.

"Um…" Gravelpaw stopped. She didn't want to tell a twoleg about warrior things. "I have to go. Shadestar is probably looking for me."

Todd stopped her. "When will you be human again?"

Gravelpaw stopped, a sad look on her face. "I was kinda hoping I would stay this way…" She gulped. _What if I turn back into a twoleg? _She started to worry.

Shadestar greeted them as they came back. "Hey, how was hunting?"

"It was great, Gravelpaw is learning a lot!" Hamfur walked in with about double the prey Gravelpaw had.

Shadestar had a worried look on his face. "She has been an apprentice for half a moon, normally apprentices can catch more than 2 mice! She only seems to be able to catch mice!"

"I'm sorry Shadestar." Gravelpaw apologized. "I'm trying my hardest! I really am!"

"I know you are." Shadestar said. "You just need a little more practice. Have you learned how to catch more than mice?"

"Yes, I learned how to catch everything, but for some reason I just can't catch them!"

"Well, maybe you just need a break from hunting. Hamfur, for the next half moon, I want you to focus on fighting, and finish hunting later." Shadestar replied. "Oh, and don't forget, the gathering is tonight, and I want Gravelpaw to come!"

Gravelpaw jumped. "I'm going to the gathering!"

In the past half-moon, Gravelpaw had become good friends with Riverstone. She padded over to her. "Riverstone, I'm going to the gathering!"

"I know." Riverstone said in a sarcastic voice.

"Are you going?" Gravelpaw asked.

"Of course." Riverstone said again.

Riverstone and Gravelpaw were inturupted by a scream from Rayheart. "Fernleaf is having her second litter!"

Mistheart rushed in, Hawkpaw at her side.

Once all the kits were born, all the cats rushed in to see them.

"What is her name?" Gravelpaw asked.

"Hmm… I haven't thought about that yet. How about… Pinekit?" She turned to Rayheart. "That sound good?"

"Yeah." Rayheart said.

Fernleaf turned to Gravelpaw. "Her name is Pinekit."


	3. Chapter 3

It had been half a moon since Pinekit was born, and Fringepelt had also had a second litter, 2 toms named Pebblekit and Stonekit. Now, Gravelpaw was walking into the nursery. She wanted to say hello to Pinekit, who had become her friend. "Hi, how's Pinekit?" Gravelpaw asked Fernleaf.

Fernleaf shook her head. "Not so good. I think she has a cold." She looked worriedly down at her kit. "She wanted to see you. Pinekit?" Fernleaf nudged Pinekit awake.

"What is it, mommy?" Pinekit slowly lifted her head, and coughed.

"Gravelpaw is here to see you."

"Hi." Pinekit said. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to say hi." Gravelpaw said. "I'll leave, since you have a cold and probably want to sleep."

"Ok." Pinekit put her head down and was instantly asleep.

Gravelpaw took a long look at Pinekit. "I bet she'll make a wonderful warrior some day."

Fernleaf smiled. "So will you. How's hunting?"

"I'm still horrible at it." Gravelpaw laughed a little, and so did Fernleaf. "I'm good at fighting, though."

"You'll learn to hunt better, Gravelpaw, don't worry." Fringepelt encouraged her from across the nursery.

Gravelpaw gave Fernleaf a look of good-bye before running over to Fringepelt. "How are Pebblekit and Stonekit?" She asked.

"They're wonderful!" Fringepelt said, and looked at the door to greet her mate. Hawkpaw padded in with him.

Gravelpaw was never too fond of Hawkpaw. She always flinched when he passed her bye, and Pinekit had always made fun of that.

Hamfur called her over. "Gravelpaw, we need to practice hunting!"

As Gravelpaw bounded away, she flinched a little when passing Hawkpaw. "I'm here!" She said to Hamfur.

Unfortunately, Hamfur had noticed her flinch. "Are you afraid of Hawkpaw or something?" He had a small smile on his face.

"No!" Gravelpaw protested. "He's just… not nice to me. I don't think he really likes me."

"Admit it, you're scared of him!" Hamfur said.

"I'm not scared of Hawkpaw!" Gravelpaw nearly screamed.

"All right, all right. Come on, let's go hunt."

Gravelpaw was in the middle of hunting a mouse, (She was doing unusually better now) when she scented BarkClan on the territory. "Hamfur?" She said. "Do you smell BarkClan?"

"Yes…" Hamfur said, when suddenly a BarkClan cat jumped out of the bushes, a couple other cats with it.

Instantly, Gravelpaw ran back to camp to get help, which was luckily not to far.

"SHADESTAR!" She cried. "Some BarkClan cats are attacking!"

Instantly, Shadestar ordered some cats to go help fight, Hawkpaw among them. He ran ahead to her. "Where are they?" He asked her.

Gravelpaw started to flinch. "T-They're in t-the c-clea-ring." She stuttered.

Hawkpaw and Riverstone ran ahead, leaving Gravelpaw and Nightfoot behind. When they arrived, all the cats were already engaged in battle, and the 2 other cats jumped in to help.

Gravelpaw met up with Crackedfur. She hissed a little, and started to rake her claws against his flank. Crackedfur jumped back, and clawed down Gravelpaw's paws. Gravelpaw cried out in pain, but pulled away and was able to get a quick blow on Crackedfur's back to give her time to recover.

That's when Hawkpaw jumped in to help her. Gravelpaw's eye's started to twitch. She closed them, hoping Hawkpaw didn't see, and continued to fight at his side.

MudClan had managed to fight BarkClan away, but they were badly hurt. They all took visits to Mistheart, since Hawkpaw wasn't able to help, (he too, was hurt) and when they had all recovered, Shadestar called for a clan meeting. "It's time for Hawkpaw and Gravelpaw to get their warrior name's." He said.

He did the warrior ceremony, and everyone started to cheer, "Hawkflight, Gravelpelt!"


	4. Chapter 4

2 moons later, Pinekit was called up to the highrock.

"It's time for Pinekit to become an apprentice!" Shadestar said. Pinekit trembled next to Gravelpelt. "I'm so excited!" She said.

"Pinekit, do you promise as an apprentice to uphold the warrior code as you train?" Shadestar asked the same question he had asked Gravelpaw.

"I do!" Pinekit squeaked.

"Then you are now Pinepaw, and Gravelpelt will be your mentor!"

Gravelpelt looked down at Pinepaw and touched noses with her.

"You get to be my mentor!" Pinekit squeaked.

"All right, well, get some rest. I'll have to wake you up early tomorrow to start training!" Gravelpelt nudged Pinepaw to the apprentices den, but Hawkflight came bounding over.

"Pinepaw!" He said. "Wonderful!"

Gravelpelt twitched her nose. Pinepaw laughed a little.

Hawkflight tilted his head to the side. "What is so funny?"

Gravelpelt gave Pinepaw a quick 'don't you say anything' look, and Pinepaw started to speak. "I just thought of how my first attempt to catch some prey will be like, falling on my head." She giggled.

Gravelpelt twitched her eye, giving Pinepaw a 'thank you!' look. She flinched as he walked away, and Pinepaw nearly broke out in laughter.

"You should see yourself when he is around!" She laughed.

"I'm sure it's really retarded looking, isn't it?" Gravelpelt guessed, an annoyance in her voice.

"I'm sorry." Pinepaw apologized. "It's just, I don't get why you are afraid of him. He's the MEDICINE cat. He is supposed to be nice and helpful!"

"He's just… big, and he doesn't seem to like me…" Gravelpelt sighed.

"Oh, I'm SURE he likes you, Gravelpelt!" Pinepaw laughed. "I think he likes you more than he is allowed to."

"Well, he is not allowed to love me, so he can't." Gravelpelt protested.

"I think he is just hiding his feeling so no one will know." Pinepaw walked to the apprentices den. "It's so lonely in here." She sighed.

"I'll see if I can sleep in there tonight." Gravelpelt padded to Shadestar. "May I sleep in the apprentices den, just for tonight, so that Pinepaw wont feel lonely?" Gravelpelt asked.

"Sure." Shadestar said. "Thanks. She has gotten so used to Pebblekit and Stonekit she must get lonely, but she'll get used to it, so only for tonight"

Gravelpelt nodded, and walked into the apprentices den, where she curled up next to Pinepaw.

"Pinepaw, wake up! We have to start training!" Gravelpelt was gently prodding Pinepaw in the side, to wake her up for her first training session.

"What are we going to learn today?" Pinepaw asked anxiously.

"Well, first we will learn the territory, and then, if we have time, I'll teach you how to hunt."

Pinepaw knew Gravelpelt wasn't that great at hunting. "Really? You can barely even catch a mouse! You get about one more piece of prey than an apprentice each day!"

Gravelpelt started to blush. "So, I'm not the greatest hunter! But I'm really good at fighting!"

"Yeah, and pigs can catch a mouse better than you can!" Pinepaw teased.

Gravelpelt and Pinepaw got into another play fight.

Hawkflight appeared in-front of them. "What are you doing?" He scolded. "You are supposed to be training, not playing!"

Pinepaw jumped up. "Sorry Hawkflight." She said.

Gravelpelt, on the other paw, started to flinch even more than unusual, and this time, Hawkflight noticed. "Are you ok?" He asked, a puzzled look on his face. "Maybe you should go see Mistheart, I don't know anything about seizures yet."

"Ok." Gravelpelt walked into the medicine cat's den. "Um, Mistheart, Hawkflight thinks I'm having seizures." She said.

"You look fine to me." Mistheart said. "Why? Were you twitching?"

Pinepaw popped in through the entrance. "Don't worry, Mistheart. Gravelpelt always twitches when Hawkflight is around."

"Why?" Mistheart asked questionally.

"Because she is afraid of him." Pinepaw said.

"AM NOT!" Gravelpelt defended herself. "He's just big… and he doesn't seem to like me very much…"

"I think he likes her!" Pinepaw said. "So watch it! He may be a BAD medicine cat!"

"Ok, thanks for the warning…" Mistheart said weirdly. She then pushed them out of her den. "Thanks for coming…"

Gravelpelt and Pinepaw did there duty, and Pinepaw caught her first prey! "You can eat that, since it is your first prey!" Shadestar told her.

"Want to share it?" Pinepaw asked Gravelpelt. "After all, you helped me."

"You caught it on your own." Gravelpelt said.

"But you taught me how to catch it!" Pinepaw insisted.

"Fine!" Gravelpelt gave in.

That is when Hawkflight walked over. "Hey, how did it go with Mistheart?"

**(Authors note: What will happen between Hawkflight and Gravelpelt? You'll see, the next chapter will be the last! (maybe) Hope you liked it. Now jut go to the little blue button below and send a review… Oh, and claimer, I own all of the characters in my stories, no stealie unless you are given permission! Disclaimer, I don't own warriors)**


	5. Chapter 5

Gravelpelt started to flinch.

"Good." Pinepaw said. "No seizures."

"Well, it looks like she's having one now." Hawkflight said. "Are you SURE nothing is wrong?"

Pinepaw broke out in laughter.

"I don't get it, what is so funny?" Hawkflight growled. "And tell me the truth this time!"

Pinepaw wiped a tear of happiness from her eye. "It's just…

_Crud… _Gravelpelt said toherself with her eye twitching.

"It's just what?" Hawkflight growled again.

"Gravelpelt is AFRAID of you!" Pinepaw spat it all out.

Hawkflight stared at Gravelpelt. "What's so scary?" He asked, a little angry.

"It's just… You don't seem to like me that much, and you're big and older and more experienced than me… and…" Gravelpelt tried to explain, but her eyes wouldn't let her, and she started to tremble and twitch really bad.

Hawkflight's eyes softened. "I don't hate you." He said, shaking his head. "I could never hate any cat as beautiful as you."

Gravelpelt started to twitch a little less, but she still twitched. "H-huh?" She said shakily.

"Gravelpelt, I know I'm not allowed to do this, but I love you, and I'm willing to give up position of medicine cat to be with you." He said.

Pinepaw walked away. "This is getting way to lovey-dovey." She muttered to herself.

"Gravelpelt, I know you were once a towleg, but you are a beautiful cat, and, I… I love you." Hawkflight admitted.

"You would really give all of that up just to be with me!" Gravelpelt stared into Hawkflight's eyes for the first time, she realized how handsome he was.

"Yes." Hawkflight whispered.

"No one has ever felt that way abou me before." Gravelpelt sighed. She licked Hawkflight's ear affectionately.

"Tomorrow," Hawkflight said, "I promise I will tell Mistheart that I don't want to be medicine cat anymore."

"Don't." Gravelpelt sighed.

"What?"

"Don't do that. I don't want you to give up such a great position for me." Gravelpelt sighed again.

"Hey," Pinepaw broke them up. "You two had better get some sleep." She yawned, and walked to the apprentices den.

"Goodnight." Gravelpelt said to Hawkflight.

"Goodnight." Gravelpelt noticed a hint of sadness in his voice.

When Hannah awoke in the morning, she felt unusually cold. She started to lick herself, when she realized she had no fur! She sniffed herself, and she smelled like a twoleg! "I'm-I'm-I'm…" She stuttered. "A TWOLEG!"

All of the clan came running out. "What!" Hawkflight cried.

"I'm sorry!" She cried. "I wanted to stay a cat!" Hannah broke out sobbing.

I took Hannah a while to get home, seeing how she had to get used to walking on two feet again, and when she did Todd greeted her at the door. "I figured I'd take care of your house." He explained.

"Thanks." Hannah said. Todd leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Listen," Hannah started. "Um, is it ok if you leave me alone for a while? I'm not breaking up with you, it's just that, well, I fell in-love with a clan cat named Hawkflight, and I just miss him and the clan in all, and I still love you, but… I think I need some time to get adapted to human life again.

"Ok." Todd walked out of the house. "By the way, you have been missing for 1 and a half years, just so you know how long you were gone.

Hannah plopped down on her bed. "StarClan," She prayed. "Please, let me be a cat again!"

But StarClan didn't turn her back.

Hannah never forgot anything she had learned in the clan. She remembered how to hunt, how to fight, and especially Hawkflight. She never forgot that, and when she finally died, she didn't go to heaven. She went to StarClan.


End file.
